Tras la muerte
by MariSeverus
Summary: Hermione ha sufrido un severo ataque, ha perdido aquello que más amaba. Sin embargo, tras su muerte, hay algo más. Tras su paranoia, está él. Está Severus. "Sostente de mi brazo, cuando no sepas quién eres". "Toma mi aliento cuando ya no puedas respirar"
1. Chapter 1

Una especie de práctica para el concurso literario de la universidad (creo que tomaré el valor de inscribirme). Además de eso, necesito pulir lo que creo, vengo haciendo mal. En fin, les dejo mis saludos y besos. Como siempre.

Mari&Severus

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. Personajes, locaciones y demases, pertenecen a JK Rowling

* * *

Ella estaba sonriente, mientras su hijo menor estaba estudiando. Hacía un par de meses, que se había casado con Ronald Weasley y tenía dos hijos. Rose Weasley era la mayor. Hugo Weasley, el menor.

Esa noche, la situación parecía calma. La fría noche, no era un impedimento para una cálida chimenea, que permanecía encendida para calentar el salón. La noche estaba estrellada y era un miércoles de julio. Un día cualquiera.

- ¿Dónde está mi libro de transfiguración?- preguntó Rose, entrando en la cocina. Hermione estaba allí, dándole la espalda. Preparaba la cena. Cortaba tomates en un lado y picaba ajíes en otro.

- Creo que lo vi en el salón. ¿No será el que tiene Hugo, cariño?

- ¿Por qué Hugo, tiene que tomar mis cosas?- preguntó su hija- Además, su copia ni siquiera es avanzada.

- Hugo está en un curso menor que el tuyo. Tienes que entenderlo.

- Pues que use su propio libro.

Hermione inspiró suavemente, mientras Rose caminaba hacia su hermano. Al momento en el que reclamó el libro, ella se dio la vuelta y continuó con sus quehaceres. Miró el tomate que ya estaba picado y al cuchillo, que flotando, lo agregaba a la gran cacerola de sofritos. Sonrió y continuó picando el ajo, que había comenzado a picar en la mañana. Había reunión familiar, ese día.

Estando en su trabajo, sintió un extraño aire detrás de ella y dos fuertes brazos, que se cerraron sobre su cintura. Quiso hablar, pero un par de gruesos labios, se cerraron sobre los suyos, delgados y suaves. El beso estaba impreso con tanta pasión y fuerza, que ella gimió suavemente en sus labios. Retrocedió ligeramente y sin darse cuenta, aferró su mano al filo del cuchillo, sobre la tabla. Se cortó el dedo.

- ¡Ay!- gimoteó y su esposo Ronald, la soltó en un santiamén.

Ella alzó su dedo y miró las gotas de sangre que resbalaban con lentitud, de su herida. Ron suspiró y tomó su mano con delicadeza. Abrió la llave de agua y colocó su dedo, para que el agua lavara la herida. Ardía más, el cuchillo estaba lleno de ajo.

- Lo siento, ¿puedes perdonarme?- preguntó él, mientras ella secaba su mano húmeda.

- Sobreviviré- le dijo ella, acariciando su rostro con su mano libre- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- A tiempo para evitar una pelea entre Rose y Hugo, por un libro de transformaciones.

- ¿Peleaban por el libro?

- Hugo estaba muy interesado, pero Rose no quería que lo leyera, entonces Hugo lo tomó y miró adentro del libro y había una nota de Rose para un chico. Hugo se rió de Rose, Rose se enojó y le golpeó con el libro, Hugo también se enojó- dijo Ron, haciendo una pausa para respirar, con fuerza- Entonces ambos empezaron a golpearse y yo llegué a tiempo, para detenerlos.

Hermione sonrió, mientras Ron respiraba, sin aire. Suspirando, Se acercó a su esposo y se apegó a su cuerpo. Ron la rodeó con sus brazos y la contempló. Ella inspiró y lo miró.

- ¿Cuándo vienen nuestros queridos parientes?

- En poco tiempo-comentó Ron, alzando la cabeza- Huele delicioso, eso que cocinas. ¿Qué es?

- Una salsa para nuestro pavo. ¿Es que no te lo dije esta mañana?- Preguntó ella con una sonrisa y Ron meditó con calma.

- Es cierto. Pavo, zanahoria y otros vegetales. Aderezado con salsa, contorno puré de patatas y... ¿Qué me falta?

- Torta de calabaza con crema.

- La que le gusta a Rose- sonrió Ron, besando la frente de su esposa.

Mientras plantaba un suave beso, sus dos hijos entraban en la cocina. Rose sonrió, pero Hugo hizo un gesto de asco con la lengua.

- ¡Papá! ¡Mamá!- gimoteó y Hermione, contempló a sus hijos.

- ¿Qué hay de malo? Adoro a su padre, lo amo- dijo y Hugo volvió a sacar la lengua- Y nos daremos muchos besos, hasta que quites esa expresión.

- Comienza a gustarme esto- sonrió Ron, separándose de su esposa, para sentarse en la mesa con sus hijos.

Ron y Rose, estuvieron observando la tarea que ella tenía. Hablaba sobre las criaturas mágicas y tenía que aprenderse su nombre, ubicación y características. Estaba intentando entender, qué era un _Kappa._

- No se escribe así- le dijo Ron- Una de las cosas que me ha quedado, de Minerva McGonagall.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Hermione, acercándose para mirar el pergamino.

- El escribir bien.

Hermione rió y escuchó el tintineo de su horno, que alertaba que el pavo ya estaba listo. Ron no tenía ningún inconveniente en convivir con aparatos muggles. A su padre le encantaba verlos, cuando iba de visita. En ese preciso momento, cuando ella sacaba el pavo del horno y mantenía todo sobre la mesa, las apariciones comenzaron a ocurrir. Harry y Ginny, estaban allí para la cena.

- Buenas noches, supongo que no interrumpimos nada- dijo Ginny Weasley, con una sonrisa. Ron tomó su abrigo y su bufanda, mientras ella caminaba hacia Hermione, para abrazarla.

- ¡Tío Harry!- chillaron tanto Rose, como Hugo. Harry se dio la vuelta y se vio envuelto en un abrazo violento. Sonrió y los miró, acariciando sus cabezas.

- Hola, pequeños...

- ¿No hay abrazos, para la tía Ginny?- preguntó Ginny con un suspiro de felicidad y ambos chicos se dirigieron a ella, a su regazo, mientras ella estaba sentada en el sofá- ¡Están tan grandes!

- ¿Y James y Albus? ¿Lily?

- Se quedaron con mi madre. Lily se quedó dormida y fue imposible que la despertásemos, para traerla. Se veía tan cansada y dormía tan profundo, que no quisimos molestarla.

- ¿Estará bien, sola?- preguntó Ron. Aún era pequeña, comparada con sus hermanos. La misma edad de Hugo, pero era un poco más temerosa.

- Creo que sí. Igual está con sus hermanos. ¿Necesitas ayuda con la cena, Hermione?- le preguntó la mujer y Hermione, asintió con una sonrisa. Ambas mujeres se levantaron, mientras Harry y Ron, se quedaron en el salón.

Ron caminó hacia una especie de mini bar que tenía, cerca de la chimenea. Lo abrió y con un gesto suave de su varita, los vasos y botellas, se movieron solos. Ladeó la cabeza hacia Harry.

- ¿Qué vas a tomar?

- ¿Qué tal un pequeño vaso de Whiskey de fuego, para comenzar?

- Menos mal que hemos decidido aparecernos- dijo Ginny, desde la cocina- Si fueses a conducir, seguramente nos detendrían.

- Eso mismo pensé yo- dijo Harry, tomando la bebida de las manos de Ron.

*

*

Mientras respiraba, Severus Snape tenía un mal presentimiento. Las cosas estaban poniéndose ligeramente complicadas y su señor ya no podía esperar mucho. Miró a su alrededor y se dijo, que mentía si no tenía miedo por lo que iba a suceder.

- Ya confirmamos la ubicación de Harry- estalló Dolohov, con mucha felicidad. Severus apenas lo miró. Bellatrix esbozó una sonrisa suave y caminó hacia el mortífago, que estaba entre ella y Snape.

- Entonces, Dolohov, ¿Qué estamos esperando?- musitó, mirando su varita- Me muero de impaciencia, por terminar esto.

La mujer ladeó la cabeza hacia Snape, quién seguía en su lugar, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Inspiró y relamió sus labios, ante la expresión que el mago, mantenía en su rostro. Pobre Severus.

- Camina, Severus. ¿O quieres que le comente al seño tenebroso que estás asustado, como un pequeño gatito?

- No estoy asustado- barbotó Snape, en un gruñido. Bellatrix sonrió y se detuvo junto a Amycus y Dolohov.

- Entonces, andando...

*

*

Hermione y Ginny, habían terminado los preparativos y colocaban en la mesa, con la ayuda de sus respectivos esposos, la comida. Rose y Hugo, habían comenzado una interesante partida de ajedrez y no querían levantarse ni siquiera, para comer. Hermione sostuvo su varita y obligó a las piezas, a mantenerse en su lugar. Hugo la observó con un rostro de reproche.

- Lo siento, es hora de la cena. Luego, juegan unos minutos más y a la cama.

- ¡Mamá, estamos de vacaciones!

- Pero son unos niños en crecimiento y necesitan descansar. Además, tú Hugo, ni siquiera puedes quedarte despierto sino hasta las nueve.

- ¡No es cierto!

- Cenarás y quedarás rendido en el sofá...Ya verás.

Ginny sonrió, mientras Hugo se sentaba a su lado y de mala gana. Con una sonrisa autosuficiente, Rose se sentó junto a Harry y comenzó a burlarse de su hermano. Hugo se cruzó de brazos y muy pronto, el salero amenazaba con alzarse de la mesa.

- ¡Hey hey!- dijo Ron, poniéndole una mano encima- ¿Recuerdas que no puedes hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts?- le reclamó y Hugo lo miró, resentido- Y tú Rose, deja a tu hermano en paz.

- ¿Qué has estado haciendo?- preguntó Hermione, mirando en dirección a Harry. El joven suspiró y meditó.

- Mucho trabajo en las oficinas de los Aurores- dijo- más insurrecciones. Parece una plaga, un brote.

- Ten mucho cuidado- mencionó Ginny- Eres padre de familia y tienes tres hijos- dijo ella suspirando. Harry asintió en silencio, colocando su mano sobre la de su esposa. Ron les miró con mucha calma.

- Harry sabe cuidarse solo, Ginny- dijo el joven y Ginny lo miró de mala gana.

- Hermione ha de sentir lo mismo, cuando tú te vas a trabajar.

- Sí, lo he sentido- dijo ella, sin poder mentir- Pero sé que si me preocupo, todo podría ser peor

*

*

Severus se preguntaba si era el momento más idóneo para la intentona que estaba por comenzar. Por supuesto, Amycus, Bellatrix y Dolohov, no iban a retirarse. Iban a jugárselas todas. Introdujo una mano en sus bolsillos y tanteó una poción que había reservado para situaciones como esa. Se preguntó si podría utilizarla, luego de que ocurriera todo el asunto.

_Luego de que ocurriera_...

- Estamos cerca- dijo Dolohov, sin poder ocultar la emoción en su voz.

- Muy cerca- le contestó Amycus- y cierra la boca.

- ¿Severus?- preguntó Bellatrix, dándose la vuelta. En la oscuridad, agazapado, estaba el hombre. Mirando a través de los arbustos.

_Estaban a punto de dar el golpe maestro_.

*

*

- Ha estado delicioso- dijo Ginny, inspirando, en el sofá- ¡Apenas podré caminar! No podía dejar de probar ese exquisito pastel de calabaza que has hecho.

- Muchas gracias, una receta de la familia- mencionó ella- Aunque no sé si podría repetirse, con una tartaleta de limón.

- Yo pienso que sí. Y puedes ponerle algo de brandy.

- Señoritas, no hablen más de comidas- dijo Ron, con una mano en su boca- está provocándome un problema estomacal.

- Lo siento, querido- sonrió Hermione- Es que cuando hablan de platillos.

- Comienzas a enloquecer, como si hablaran de deberes escolares. Lo sé. Rose es así también. De vez en cuando.

- ¡Me voy a la cama!- suspiró la jovencita- ¡Vámonos Hugo!

- Pero... ¿Por qué?

- ¡He dicho que vamos a la cama!- dijo ella con un suspiro, sosteniendo la camisa de su hermano- Buenas noches a todos- dijo, arrastrándolo hacia las habitaciones correspondientes.

- ¿Por qué Rose siempre actúa así, cuando...?- preguntó Ron y Hermione sonrió, acercándose a su esposo. Ron la miró con mucha curiosidad.

- Por que hacemos cosas como estas- dijo, abrazándole y mirándole con una sonrisa suave.

Ron suspiró y besó su frente, acariciando sus castaños y rebeldes cabellos. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la ventana de su hogar y divisó el patio de aquella casa. Mientras miraba, algo extraño pasó entre los árboles. Una sombra.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó y Hermione se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Qué cosa, Ronald?

- En el patio, algo se mueve- dijo.

Antes de saberlo, Hermione Granger soltó un grito, cuando un hechizo fue directamente hacia ellos y colisionó con el vidrio de la enorme ventana, tras el sofá del salón. El hechizo impactó contra ella, que cayó al suelo de forma aparatosa. Mortífagos. En busca de Harry Potter.

- ¡Maldición!- rugió Ron- Los niños... ¡Llévatelos, Ginny!

- ¡Pero, Hermione...!

- Maldita sea, ¡Llévate a los niños!- dijo Ron, esquivando un hechizo. Hermione estaba allí, en el suelo. Su rostro estaba ensangrentado y ella había dado contra la mesa, antes de caer al suelo. Se había fracturado algo.

- ¡Hermione, tenemos que sacarla!- gritó Harry y Bellatrix se interpuso en su camino.

- ¿A dónde vas, Potter? ¡Dolohov, encárgate del resto!

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo semejante, Ginny Weasley desaparecía con unos aterrados niños. Bellatrix trató de impedirlo, pero Harry Potter había sido más habilidoso.

- A mi esposa no, Lestrange- le dijo y la mujer le observó con ira en cada facción de su rostro. Ron y Amycus, estaban en una batalla a muerte.

- Eres deprimente- le confesó Amycus- Muy pero muy deprimente. Quizá tu esposa ya está muerta.

- ¡Cállate, imbécil!

Severus miraba a su alrededor, en el jardín. Quizá si tomaba la poción. ¡No, eso era muy apresurado! Estaba maquinando el plan de acción, cuando escuchó una explosión en aquella casa. Caminó unos pocos metros, pero las llamaradas incontrolables, salieron por la misma ventana. Retrocedió de inmediato y miró a través del fuego y el calor que irradiaban.

Ronald Weasley había caído.

- ¡Maldición!- estalló Harry, lanzándole un conjuro a Dolohov, quién había atacado a Ron por la espalda.

- Será mejor que...- dijo Bella, pero la comunidad comenzaba a alarmarse- ¡Tenemos que irnos!

- ¿Qué importa si matamos o no, a un par de muggles con ellos en el proceso?- preguntó Amycus.

- ¿Dónde carajo está Snape?- dijo Dolohov y Bellatrix sonrió.

- No importa, que él se haga cargo del resto- dijo Bellatrix- Lo importante es que...Hemos acabado con dos de ellos. ¿Qué será de ti, Potter?

Miró el rostro crispado de enojo, de Harry y luego, desapareció en el aire. Amycus y Dolohov, no tardaron en desaparecer también. Harry Potter permaneció allí, sintiéndose imbécil, mientras los mortífagos destrozaban y luego se iban, campantes y sin decir nada más que estupideces.

Apenas estuvo consciente de la situación, caminó hacia Hermione y se arrodilló junto a ella. Tenía un horrible hematoma y seguramente, muchas heridas más. Caminó hacia Ron y tomó su pulso.

Lo habían matado...

Sintió una impotencia terrible, se sintió...No sabía como expresarse. ¡Habían asesinado a su mejor amigo y posiblemente, a su esposa también! A su mejor amiga. Seguramente, dejaba huérfanos a sus hijos. Las llamaradas seguían consumiendo la casa y sabía que debía hacer aparecer los cuerpos o algo. No quería que se carbonizaran allí dentro. Sacó su varita, con torpeza y se preparó a disipar las llamaradas que surgían, cada vez más grandes. Pero ya alguien, hacía eso desde afuera. Alguien intentaba sofocarlas.

- Hermione...- dijo, mirando hacia su cuerpo herido. Seguro ya había muerto como lo había hecho Ron- Perdóname...

- Potter- escuchó tras él, un siseo débil y se dio la vuelta con violencia, sin soltar su varita. El humo y las llamas, comenzaban a disminuir, mientras aquel hombre, pasaba entre ellas. Con un suspiro suave, Severus lo miró- No vine a pelear con usted.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

- Quiero ayudarle.

¿Por qué demonios, _Severus Snape_ estaba en la mitad de la casa de su amigo, casi carbonizada?

_Pero era él y realmente, necesitaba ayuda. Confiara en él o no_.

Severus no pudo evitar mirar, el cuerpo de Hermione, en el suelo. El cuerpo de Ron no estaba muy lejos y lucía tan terrible, como el suyo. ¿Estaban muertos, en la realidad?

- Creo que murieron- fue lo que dijo Snape y Harry no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza.

*

*

Severus caminó, a través de un corto salón y se detuvo junto a un par de niños aterrados y a Ginny Weasley. Ginny le miró con el rostro fruncido y con un semblante de preocupación. ¿Qué hacía Severus Snape, en su casa?

- Profesor Snape- dijo Ginny, con sorpresa- ¿Sucede algo? Algo que...

- Sí. Ocurre algo- dijo el hombre, sin perder el tiempo- Verá, señorita Weasley. Su hermano y su esposa, la señorita Granger.

- Weasley- declaró Ginny.

- La señora Weasley. Están...Están muertos.

Ginny Weasley no dijo nada, aunque los pequeños fuesen los primeros en sentir el impacto de sus palabras. No, ella estaba procesando el asunto que acababa de oír. Lo entendió tiempo después.

- Mi hermano no...Hermione...

- Están muertos, ambos. Potter está con...

- ¡Ellos no pueden estar muertos!- chilló Ginny con violencia, con rabia- ¡Déjese de bromas!

- Tranquil...

- ¡No! ¡Quiero que me lleve con mi hermano, ahora!

Severus no dijo nada, iba a resultar imposible el poder dialogar con ella. Los pequeños estaban nerviosos, temblaban y no dejaban de llorar. Se habían quedado sin padres.

- Quiero ver a mamá- sollozó Hugo- ¡Quiero ver a mamá!

*

*

Harry Potter estaba allí, sentado junto al cuerpo de Hermione. Moverlo había sido todo un dilema, pensando que podría sobrevivir al ataque. Sin embargo, Harry presentía, que había muerto también.

- ¡Maldita sea!- se dijo, mirándola, acariciando su cabello- Lo siento, Hermione... ¡Maldición!

Severus regresó al poco tiempo y antes de que pudiera entrar, la puerta se abría con violencia. Ginny era la primera en entrar. Observó el cuerpo de Hermione, herido, sangrando. Se llevó las manos a la boca y trató de respirar.

- ¿Dónde está Ron? ¡Dime que Ronald está bien! ¡Vamos dilo!

- Ron está muerto, Ginny- dijo Harry, sin vacilar- murió...

- ¿¡Dónde está mi hermano!?- le gritó ella y Harry, señaló una camilla al fondo. Ginny corrió hacia él y se detuvo a su lado. Sostuvo su mano y suspiró.- ¡Levántate Ronald, no es gracioso!

Pero no la oyeron.

- ¡Levántate Ronald Weasley!- gimoteó ella, pero no hubo cambio alguno. Su hermana se aferraba a su cuerpo muerto- ¡Maldita sea, te lo dije esta noche!

- Está bien, Gin- dijo Harry, pero la joven no quiso escucharlo. Ginny miró hacia la camilla donde estaba Ron y se echó a llorar.

- ¡Diablos! Mi madre...Sus hijos.. Hermione...

- No podemos hacer nada más. No pude hacer algo más- se recriminó Harry y Snape, se detuvo para mirar a Hermione.

_Estaba allí, muerta_...

*

*

A la mañana siguiente, toda la familia conocía la verdad. Muchos estaban reunidos, compungidos, llorando en silencio. Los niños, eran alejados de aquel lugar, para evitar algún tipo de reacción. Era hora del entierro.

- Una lástima, dijo Dumbledore. Miró ambos cuerpos en las camillas e inspiró- No pudimos darnos cuenta de.

- No hubiésemos podido hacer nada. Ni siquiera yo mismo...

- Lo sé. Me encargaré de consolar a la familia o al menos, decir unas palabras que necesitan- dijo Albus- quédate con ellos hasta que vengan a recogerlos.

- Como guste.

Severus inspiró, mientras Dumbledore se iba. Ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Hermione y luego, para mirar a Ron. Ambos estaban allí, como dos muñecos rotos, con los que un niño ya no quería jugar.

- ¡Llévenme con mi madre! ¡Yo quiero verla!- podía oír los gritos de su hija, Rose Weasley- ¡Quiero ver a mis padres!

- Señorita Weasley...- la voz de Minerva, sonaba aireada- ¡No puede pasar, no debe intervenir!

- Quiero verla...

Severus volvió a ladear la cabeza hacia Hermione, con mucha calma. La miró detenidamente y suspiró. Nunca creyó presenciar algo, que estuviese tan cercano a su entorno.

- Granger- dijo, incapaz de creerlo- Entonces...

No continuó hablando y emitió un suspiro hondo. Mientras pensaba, observó que sus labios estaban entre abieros. Al cuerpo, regularmente, le quedaba un poco de aire y por ende, a veces tenía ligeros movimientos.

- Espero que esto termine pronto- se dijo. ¿Cómo evitar no sentirse culpable, habiendo estado allí? Sí, tenía que cubrir su cuota de culpabilidad.

Estando allí sentado, junto a ella. Le pareció ver algo. Le pareció que sus párpados vibraron por un segundo. ¿Estaba viendo alucinaciones? Seguramente. No dijo nada y observó como los funcionarios del ministerio, entraban para llevárselos.

Se levantó de la cama, para no entorpecer el trabajo. Miró a un hombre muy fornido, levantar a Hermione. Su cabeza colgaba de forma fantasmal. Severus se quedó allí, mirando el camino hacia la puerta.

Sin embargo, antes de que salieran, Severus sintió que había escuchado algo de aquellos labios entre abiertos. Algo que le desconcertó en sumo grado.

_"Ron..."_


	2. Chapter 2

Terminado. Espero que les guste

* * *

Dos fuertes brazos, sostenían a un hombre que como energúmeno, gritaba en aquella habitación blanquecina. Los hombres intentaban detenerlo, pero él era muy fuerte. Sus grasosos y rectos cabellos, estaban sobre su rostro. Estaba pálido y escupía saliva.

- ¡Les he dicho, que lo he oído!- les gritó, pero quien estaba frente a él no le creyó- ¡Suéltenme!

- Señor, está delirando. Será mejor que tome esto- le dijeron, ofreciéndole lo que parecía una pócima. Eso le ayudará a calmar sus nervios.

- ¡Suéltenme!- les dijo- ¡Van a enterrar...! ¡Están equivocados!

Luego de aquel suceso, Severus Snape, no supo de sí. Despertó en una camilla de hospital. Le sangraba la nariz y la boca. Simplemente abrió sus ojos al percibir, el sabor de la sangre en ellos. Inspiró con fuerza y meditó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, recostado en una camilla de hospital? ¿Y Por qué se sentía tan relajado, como si hubiese bebido un filtro de paz? Su mente no se encontraba despierta, no hacía una conclusión clara. Había algo que estaba mal en todo ese asunto.

Ginny estaba parada, junto a ambos ataúdes. Observaba los pálidos cuerpos, de su mejor amiga y de su hermano. Estaban muertos y ella, no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Inspiró, cuando las lágrimas amenazaron con ahogar su aliento. Estaba derramándolas, sobre el rostro pálido de su hermano. Se veía tan tranquilo, como si nada hubiese sido real. Como si eso simplemente fuese un sueño y él, fuese a despertarse en cualquier momento. Quizá a decirle, "buenos días" a su esposa. Nada de eso, estaba sucediendo en ese instante y ella, sentía que su alma se perdía en ambos corazones muertos, que dejaban de latir tan pronto.

- Hermione...Ronald...- sollozó con suavidad- Quiero que sepan, cuánto los voy a extrañar. Cuánto los amo.

- Es hora de irnos. El entierro comenzará pronto- dijo Remus, al entrar en la habitación- Será mejor que nos demos prisa. Creo que mientras más rápido, más descansarán sus almas.

Ginny no dijo nada más y asintió en silencio. Con una sonrisa suave, acarició el cabello de Hermione y dijo palabras, que Lupin no pudo escuchar ni entender. Antes de irse, miró nuevamente a las urnas y suspiró con mucho pesar. Era un día negro, para la familia Weasley. Para la familia Granger. O simplemente, para la familia.

- Maldita sea... ¿Qué diablos sucedió?- se quejó Snape, mientras se sentaba en la camilla. Ladeó la cabeza para mirar en dirección a la mesilla de noche. Su varita estaba allí.

Intentó tomarla, pero por una curiosa razón, su mano temblaba con espasmos muy fuertes. Al tomar su varita, sintió un ardor terrible entre sus dedos y se vio obligado a soltarla. La varita cayó al suelo con un ruido seco. Antes de poder volver a tomarla, un medimago entró en aquella habitación.

- Me alegro que ya esté consciente, señor Snape.

- ¿De qué demonios está hablando? ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

- Tuvimos que sedarlo. Estaba enloquecido, gritaba y golpeó a uno de nuestros medimagos. Afirmaba que íbamos a cometer una locura, en un entierro.

Su cabeza dio vueltas a través del pensamiento. ¿De qué demonios hablaba él? Seguramente estaba delirando él. Primero decía que gritaba y luego, que había golpeado a alguien por un entierro que... ¡El entierro! Claro, a eso se refería. Por eso estaba allí, gritándolo a todo pulmón. Por lo que había oído y visto.

- ¡Tienen que entenderlo!- volvió a la carga- ¡Están cometiendo un error!

- Sus signos vitales eran inexistentes, en cuanto fueron revisados. No hay forma de que nos hayamos equivocado. Tenemos que enterrar sus...

- ¡Les estoy diciendo, que están cometiendo una equivocación y si no lo creen, se los demostraré!- dijo Snape, poniéndose en pie, trabajosamente. El medimago negó con la cabeza.

- No puede salir de aquí, señor Snape. Tiene un problema, delira. Tendrá que quedarse.

- Traten de detenerme.

El lugar estaba lleno de familiares y amigos de la pareja, que decía el último adiós. Harry Potter, estaba reunido con los padres de Hermione. Albus Dumbledore, intentaba consolar sus penas, pero eso no iba a ser suficiente. Nunca podría serlo. Harry se sentía culpable, se sentía el verdugo de aquel cuento. ¡Si hubiese hecho algo para solventarlo! ¡Si hubiese salvado sus vidas a tiempo, nada de eso hubiese sucedido! Los pequeños tenían prohibido la presencia, en aquel entierro. Sin embargo, Rose insistía en desear despedirse de sus padres. Minerva McGonagall, le había prometido que los visitarían en cuanto todo terminase. Aquella joven estaba devastada, no hablaba ni miraba a nadie. Lloraba desde el día anterior y trataba de consolar a su hermano menor.

- Creo que está todo listo- dijo Sirius, con mucha calma. Inspiró y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Harry- ¿Estás bien, Harry?

- Debí haber hecho algo más. Debí haber salvado sus vidas. Los condené a la muerte...

- No fue tu culpa.

- Sí lo fue. Ellos me buscaban a mí. Fue mi culpa que ellos murieran, gracias a mi fama de ser "el elegido"- dijo, con rabia en sus venas. Sirius ladeó la cabeza hacia Molly Weasley, quien no dejaba de llorar, mientras Arthur, acariciaba su espalda.

- No seas tan duro contigo mismo. ¿Y si hubiesen muerto, pero en otras circunstancias? Eso no habría sido tu culpa.

- Pero esta vez, fue mi maldita culpa- dijo Harry, mirando los espacios vacíos que pronto llevarían los nombres de sus dos más grandes amigos.

Severus Snape, mantenía su varita en riste, mientras el medimago lo miraba con cautela. Seguramente estaba creyendo que él estaba loco. Pero no, estaba muy cuerdo y sabía que había escuchado su voz. Ninguno de los hombres frente a él, se movió de su lugar. Severus inspiró con fuerza y con una sonrisa sarcástica danzando sobre sus labios, miró a su alrededor. Podrían ser más en número, pero él estaba bien entrenado, para ese tipo de situaciones. Huiría con facilidad.

- No se arriesgue señor Snape. Podría ser peligroso para su salud.

- Ustedes me partieron la nariz y la boca- les dijo, en sus trece- ¡Y esperan que permanezca aquí, cuando van a acometer una locura!

- Tranquilícese, le hará daño.

- ¡Cállese! ¡Me veré obligado a defenderme y será entonces, cuando no les gustará!- gritó, pero cada uno de los medimagos, tenía una varita también y él, estaba acalambrado. Aquella poción, aquel filtro de paz, estaba debilitándolo.

- No creo que sea conveniente...

Las urnas estaban junto a sus respectivas fosas. Era el momento de despedirse de ellas. Molly Weasley no podía soportarlo y observaba el proceso a distancia. Dos fuertes hombres, sostenían las urnas y las colocaban a un lado de cada fosa, listas para descenderlas con varitas y enterrarlas para siempre. Ginny colocaba flores sobre ellas, antes de decirles el último adiós. Mientras descendían con lentitud bajo la mirada de todos, algo adentro podía sentir el movimiento suave. ¿Por qué todo se movía a su alrededor?

Comenzó a abrir los ojos con lentitud y no vio más que oscuridad. Apenas podía mover sus manos y se sentía aprisionada entre cuatro paredes. ¿Dónde diablos estaba encerrada? ¿Por qué estaba...? No podía respirar, no podía ver. Movió una de sus manos, con mucha dificultad. Estaba entumecida y el espacio era pequeño. ¿Quién demonios, la había encerrado allí? ¡Necesitaba ayuda! Apenas podía dar suaves golpes en lo que parecía ser algo de madera. ¡Estaba encerrada en una caja o algo similar! ¡Quería salir! ¡Ella no tenía por qué estar allí! ¡Ella estaba viva y allí iba a morir!

¡Asfixiante, agobiante! El calor en su cuerpo, comenzaba a ebullir con lentitud. Sus dedos temblaban y el sudor en su frente, acariciaba sus labios. Sus ojos estaban abiertos en sorpresa, una mueca de miedo surcaba su boca. Estaba encerrada, sus huesos se achicaban, el espacio también. El oxígeno se dispersaba densamente, se hacía irrespirable. Sus pulmones se dilataban al inspirar, comenzaba a sentir mareos, un dolor de cabeza terrible. ¡Quería salir! ¡No podía gritar! ¡Que alguien la sacara de ese lugar!

- Auxi...Auxilio... ¡Auxilio!- chilló, pero su voz sonaba débil, su cuerpo herido no le permitía mayor esfuerzo. Intentó gritar, pero no había acústica en un lugar tan pequeño. La poca luz que se colaba por las rendijas de aquel lugar, estaba desapareciendo. Algo aplastaba su cuerpo, se hacía más pesado. Sentía que caía con más fuerza. Arañaba la tapa, estaba por morir asfixiada. Transpiraba, estaba desesperada- ¡Auxilio!

Severus Snape, había desaparecido. Apenas podía caminar, por aquel pasillo de ese hospital. Debía huir, tenía que encontrarlos y decirles la verdad. Estaban cometiendo un error que podía costarle la vida a ella. Caminó, cruzando pasillos, intentando lograr que perdieran su rastro. Tantos años de entrenamiento en ambos bandos, debían derivar en algo.

Consiguió ocultarse, tras una oscura habitación. Necesitaba desaparecer, aunque su cuerpo siguiese dormido. Necesitaba llegar hasta ese lugar y alertar a todos de la verdad. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la rendija que permitía el paso de la luz y suspiró. Tenía poco tiempo, tenía que desaparecer pronto.

- Malditas manos- dijo, cuando no podía sostener su varita con sus manos. Temblaban tanto, que se le dificultaba pensar en el conjuro- ¡Vamos! ¿Es que no puede ser más jodido, todo esto?

Desapareció, con la inquietud de si estaría a tiempo o si había fallado. Apareció, al caer la noche. Cuando todos los presentes, estaban por irse. En realidad, pareció un energúmeno, mientras corría como podía, hacia los reunidos.

- ¡Des...!- pero nadie lo oiría. Nadie le creería. Perdería el tiempo en quejarse, en explicar. Direccionó sus movimientos, hacia la tumba. Ella debía seguir con vida- ¡Joder, vamos varita!

Desenterrarla, solo era otra parte difícil, pero eso no le detendría. Montones de tierra, saltaban por los aires. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía quedarle? No estaba seguro. Al final, sintió algo duro, bajo sus manos. La tierra daba paso al largo ataúd. No meditó, no esperó, simplemente usó su varita sobre él. Un simple hechizo, para destruir sus bisagras.

Ella estaba allí, aterrada. Con los ojos abiertos y la mirada fija. Sí, le pareció escalofriante. Pero de todas formas, no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso. Se inclinó entre los montones de tierra, tratando de no caerse en el enorme hoyo que habían cavado. Y la sostuvo, contra su cuerpo. Se resbaló, terminó sentado, con su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Esperaba que no se hubiese muerto en el proceso.


	3. Chapter 3

Espero que este capítulo les guste. Saludos y besos para todos. Hubiese sido más largo, pero estudio para matemáticas. Espero que no les importe mucho.

* * *

La miraba, en la oscuridad. Estaba tumbada sobre aquella cama, como una hoja sin vida. Sus manos negras, llenas de tierra, la sostuvieron hasta aquella andrajosa cama. Apegó su cabeza hasta su pecho y trató de escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Esperaba que aún estuviese latiendo. Que ella siguiera con vida. No escuchó nada y comenzó a preocuparse. Su cuerpo estaba frío, pero él no sabía a ciencia cierta, si estaba muerta o si simplemente, estaba en estado comatoso. Ladeó la cabeza, caminó a rastras, por su varita. Se iluminó y buscó su mano, para tomar su pulso. Tenía que estar viva.

- Vamos, Granger- dijo, sosteniendo su muñeca- El esfuerzo no pudo haber sido en vano.

Y entonces, sintió la diferencia en el pulso. Sintió un movimiento acelerado y luego, dejó caer su cabeza sobre su pecho. Su corazón latía débilmente. Sintió una respiración y un espasmo brusco. Tenía la boca abierta, en busca de aire. Sus pulmones subían y bajaban. Despegó sus labios y simplemente colocó su boca sobre la suya. Tenía que hacerla respirar con normalidad.

Pasó largo rato en eso. Escuchando su corazón, monitoreando su pulso y su respiración. Cuando creyó que estaba regulado, simplemente la cubrió con unas sábanas andrajosas. Se tumbó en el suelo, en un colchón viejo y meditó. No podía quedarse dormido, tenía que vigilarla. Casi moría asfixiada en un ataúd. Además, esperaba que no desarrollara ningún problema a raíz de aquello.

Pero era algo probable.

Rose Weasley, apenas podía dormir. Su hermano estaba inquieto y no dejaba de llorar. No encontraba forma de consolarlo, pese a que lo intentaba. Ni siquiera ella misma, tenía consuelo alguno. Estaba destrozada. Su familia ya no existía. Sus padres estaban muertos y el dolor que les embargaba, era nefasto.

Hugo continuó llorando por largo rato, aunque Ginny le indicara que iba a cuidarlos, que iban a estar bien. Para él, eso no era suficiente. Él quería a sus padres de vuelta.

Y Ginny también.

- ¿No pueden dormir?- preguntó Harry, cuando Ginny los miraba desde la puerta de la habitación.

- No pueden. Ni siquiera mi madre puede dormir. No ha parado de llorar tampoco. ¿Por qué sucedió todo esto, Harry?

- Por que Voldemort así lo dispuso- dijo el joven, con rabia. Sin siquiera preocuparse por mencionarlo. Ginny inspiró, cuando sintió que también se echaría a llorar. Pero debía ser fuerte, debía ser fuerte por los niños.

Por todos los niños...

Severus intentaba no dormirse, pero los estragos de ese filtro de paz, seguían en su cuerpo. Daba vueltas en el viejo colchón, pensando en los últimos acontecimientos. Comenzaba a creer, que no tendría palabras para explicar las novedades. Explicar que literalmente había escarbado sobre la tierra y había sacado a Hermione. Que estaba viva y casi era enterrada.

Bueno, al menos sus hijos iban a estar felices de verla. Al menos, a ella.

Mientras pensaba, escuchó un siseo débil y se sentó en la cama, tan rápido como pudo. Ella tenía los ojos entre abiertos. Miró las magulladuras en sus manos, a las cuales adjudicó, como arañazos al ataúd. Al haberle echado tierra encima, el ataúd se deformó ligeramente, golpeó con el mismo y había dejado algunas marcas. Estaba débil, pero consciente.

- Granger...Por Merlín, no trate de hablar- le dijo, pero ella insistía. Ella trataba de estirar su mano hacia él, pero no podía conseguirlo. No tenía la fuerza necesaria.

- Ron...

- No yo no...

- Te amo, Ron...

Bien, omitió por su salud mental, el decirle que no era Ronald Weasley. Simplemente la contempló, mientras ella seguía repitiéndolo en voz baja. Mientras ella seguía rogando por su amor. Pero no podía, ella no estaba en sus cabales y además de todo ello, estaba herida y necesitaba dormir.

- Necesitas dormir- dijo, haciéndose pasar por él. Fingiendo ser alguien que nunca podría ser. Alguien que ya estaba bajo la tierra.

- Te qu...

- Sí, me quedaré contigo. Ahora, descansa- dijo, depositando un beso en su frente, cuando ella no deseaba dormirse. Eso solucionó su problema. Ella lo entendió, como una caricia de su esposo.

No dejó de contemplarla, hasta que estuvo seguro de que ya estaba dormida. Se sentó en el polvoriento colchón y meditó. Fingía ser su esposo, el difunto cuerpo andante, de su esposo. Pero no podía mentir por mucho tiempo. Estaban en la oscuridad y quizá ella, creyó cualquier cosa, pero ¿Y al amanecer?

¿O quizá creía cualquier cosa? Comenzaba a dudar sobre la entereza mental de su "estudiante", que ahora podría ser cualquier cosa. Con un suspiro leve, se dejó caer en la cama y trató de dormir. Lo necesitaba y quizá, Granger no se despertaría. Quizá todo iba a terminar en buenos términos y no tendría que hacer mayores cambios...

Y quizá, estaba equivocado.

Ginny Weasley, miraba a los niños, a todos ellos, mientras dormían. Rose y Hugo, se habían cansado de llorar y al final, se habían quedado dormidos. Sus hijos, estaban nerviosos también. Era un pésimo día, en el hogar Weasley. Todos tenían inconvenientes para dormir, para pensar, incluso para comer. Todo estaba mal. Querían abrir sus ojos y que el dolor no estuviese. Que sus familiares estuviesen vivos y nada de lo que vivían, se pareciera a la realidad.

Era mejor vivir en los sueños.


	4. Chapter 4

Tengo gripe ¡T___T! Y bueno, luego lo completaré. Unos besos y saludos para todos.

MariSeverus.

* * *

A media noche, Severus escuchaba ruidos diversos. Hermione intentaba hablar, intentaba decir tantas cosas a la vez. Se sentó en el viejo colchón y la miró de reojo. ¿Estaba en un estado consciente? No podía asegurarlo. Mientras la miraba, escuchó su voz. Por supuesto, su respirar seguía siendo complicado y dificultoso. Parecía hasta tener un ataque de asma. O al menos, eso se escuchaba. Mientras la miraba, ella sonrió suavemente y suspiró.

- Profesor Snape, la cama....En ella cabemos...

Estaba consciente. Agradeció eso.

- Necesita espacio para desplazarse y un buen descanso. Donde estoy, me encuentro perfectamente bien.

- Hace mucho frío, debería....Está herido.

Lo notó, en cuanto vio los moretones en su rostro y en sus manos. Su nariz, con sangre seca en ella.

- Estoy bien en donde me encuentro.

- No podré dormir si....- insistió, su voz estaba ahogada, era una vocecilla. Severus negó con la cabeza, acomodando las cobijas y sábanas sobre ella.

Ginny trataba de pensar, pero el sentimiento de haber perdido a su hermano y a su mejor amiga, la embargaba. Se sentó en la cama y de improvisto, solo se echó a llorar. Sentía que había sido su culpa. ¿Por qué simplemente no batalló junto a su esposo? ¿Por qué hizo un estúpido comentario sobre la salud y la seguridad?

Eso se cumplió y ahora, tenía que llorar sus penas. Desgracia que se hiciera realidad, eso que temía. Eso que pensaba. Desgracia que se hizo realidad y no estuvo allí para detenerlo.

- Ginny, tienes que descansar.

- No puedo. Ninguno de los niños, ha dejado de llorar.

- Necesitas dormir- insistió Harry- descansa, por favor.

No podría descansar, sintiendo que su mejor amiga, estaba a muchos metros bajo tierra. Pudriéndose, por su culpa. Pudo haberlo hecho mejor. Y eso, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Severus debió aceptar, dada la insistencia de Hermione. Se acomodó a su lado y ella simplemente cerró sus ojos. Estaba muy cansado, como para pelear con ella y debía tratar de no causarle estrés o ella, se debilitaría como una pequeña hoja. Suspiró, cuando ella ya dormía. Esa noche había sido una de las noches más extrañas que jamás había vivido.

No pasó mucho tiempo, mientras dormían. Hermione se movía bajo las cobijas y él, despertó de inmediato. ¿Tenía alguna dolencia? La contempló, mientras ella sonreía.

- Ron...

Pero él no era Ron.

- ¿Srta. Granger?

- Ron...¿Dónde está mi bebé?

- ¿Cuál bebé?- preguntó, tanteando. No quería extralimitar la situación y que simplemente, ocurriera una descompensación. Ella necesitaba paz y si debatía en su contra, era probable que se cansara. Su respiración débil, le permitía entender que necesitaba más que discusiones. Abrió los ojos y lo miró.

- ¡Mi bebé! Necesitas de mamá. Bebé...

Sostuvo sus manos y él, sin entender, la contempló. Acercó sus manos a su pecho y allí las mantuvo. Severus no dijo nada, apenas respiraba. Hermione sonrió.

- Bebé...Necesitas que te alimente. Necesitas.

- No, Granger...No.

- ¡Pero yo quiero alimentarte! Rosie, déjate alimentar por mamá.

- Granger...

- ¡Quiero que me obedezcas!

Ante su insistencia, no supo qué hacer. Hermione sonreía, mientras él meditaba. ¿Qué hacía en ese caso? ¿Cedía a sus presiones? Inspiró con fuerza e inclinó su rostro, hasta su pecho.

- Granger, perdóneme- fue lo último que dijo, mientras sus labios se acercaban a su pecho. Simuló que amamantaba, simuló aquel deseo insano que cruzaba por su cabeza, mientras ella sonreía.

- Mi pequeña Rosie...¡Qué linda eres!


	5. Chapter 5

Severus despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, que no esperaba soportar mucho tiempo. Buscó distraídamente, por una poción curativa. Algunas cayeron al suelo e hicieron el único ruido en la habitación. Hermione estaba dormida en la cama. La noche anterior, había creído que él era su hija Rose. Además de creer, que él necesitaba ser amamantado. Solamente acercó sus labios a la tela del sujetador, mientras ella deliraba. Estuvo por largos minutos, acariciándola con los labios, casi sin tocarla, hasta que ella volvió a dormirse.

Mientras buscaba, escuchó un sonido pequeño. Algo se movía. Con una inspiración fuerte, destapó la botella y luego de beberse el contenido, caminó hacia el origen del sonido. Suspirando, se apoyó sobre la cama y notó que Hermione comenzaba a despertarse. Se preguntó si tendría otra paranoia para servirle o si todo estaría bien.

Lo miró, con una especie de sonrisa. Suavemente, él colocó las cobijas a un lado y miró las laceraciones que tenía sobre sus muñecas. Sobre su torso y sus piernas. Ella no dijo nada y él, agradeció el silencio con el que trabaja.

Luego de analizar su cuerpo, determinó que necesitaba más pociones curativas. Aunque si bien se le acababan, necesitaba hacer una incursión en Hogwarts, para obtener más de ellas. Miró su varita y se preguntó si podría aparecerse. Aunque no podía dejarla sola. Con un suspiro de frustración, trató de pensar en alguna alternativa.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de curarla, sin buscar insumos. Bien, no sabía mucho sobre magia curativa. Sin embargo, imaginó que tendría que aprender de eso.

Ella lo miró con un suspiro y volvió a sonreírle.

- Profesor... Snape.

Esa era una mejoría.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Granger?- ella no contestó y lo miró, mientras él esperaba una respuesta de su parte. Quizá le dolía alguna cosa, que él tenía que saber. Ella simplemente sonrió nuevamente y se quedó en silencio.

Seguramente estaba pensando o soñando con algo que él, no quería saber. Le pidió que se quedara allí y la cobijó nuevamente. Ella no dejó de mirarle y sonreírle. Pensaba, que ese gesto comenzaba a ponerle nervioso.

* * *

Ginny se había despertado, con una idea en su cabeza. Sabía que necesitaba hacer algo, que le permitiera alegrías a sus hijos y a los hijos de Hermione. Rose se había despertado y estaba en la cocina. Harry había preparado el desayuno, pero ella no deseaba probar bocado alguno. Miró a su alrededor y se preguntó si soñaba.

Hugo no se había despertado aún. Había tenido una pésima noche. Harry trataba de animarla, pero eso no funcionaba. Se sentó a la mesa y miró el desayuno, como si se tratara de cualquier cosa.

Ya nada tenía sentido, si sus padres no estaban allí para compartirlo. Ginny lo observaba, trataba de no perder el corazón en ello, pero no podía sentirse de otra forma.

Algo tendría que ocurrir, para que la situación mejorara. Y sin embargo, lo veían bastante complicado.

* * *

Severus permaneció sentado en la tina de aquel baño en donde estaban. No había dejado de pensar, que la situación no podía dejar de empeorar. Con una inspiración fuerte, trató de pensar en lo próximo que podría ocurrir con sus vidas. Bien, Hermione alucinaba. La familia, creía que ella estaba muerta. Incluso los amigos.

Casi la enterraban viva, lo que hubiese significado un craso error. Y él. Bueno, él casi moría por intentar rescatarla. Ahora estaban en una vieja casa, tratando de salvar lo poco de sanidad, que quedaba en sus mentes.

Volvió a inspirar y se olió a sí mismo. Necesitaba un buen baño. Miró la tina y abrió la llave del agua caliente. Al menos había agua en esa casa. La miró y en cuanto salió, se retiró la túnica del cuerpo. No tenía mucho tiempo para perderlo.

Se quedó dentro de la tina por unos largos minutos. Su mente se dispuso a pensar libremente, mientras él estaba sentado allí. Mientras pensaba, notó que su marca tenebrosa no había vuelto a quemar.

Pese a que Bellatrix lo consideraba un traidor, nadie había avisado de sus servicios. Agradeció la sensación de paz que cruzó su cuerpo y se dejó llevar por la sensación del agua sobre su cuerpo.

Al salir y apenas terminar de vestirse, escuchó un murmullo. Hermione estaba nuevamente, en lo que parecía un estado alucinado. La miró cuidadosamente, mientras sonreía.

- Hola, mi amor. ¡Me encanta ser tu esposa!- le comentó y él la miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Mi qué?- preguntó, secándose el cabello que muy pronto cayó sobre su rostro, en líneas rectas- Granger, usted no es mi esposa ni mucho menos.

- Por supuesto que lo soy. ¿¡Cómo no voy a serlo!?- le espetó y entonces entendió que no debía generarle ningún tipo de estrés. La miró, mientras ella sonreía y lo llamaba con los dedos.

- No pienso acercarme hasta allí.

- Ven mi amor... Ven.

* * *

EDITO T___T. Tareas


End file.
